


There

by Bdeathday



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdeathday/pseuds/Bdeathday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saya ga tahu apa ini astagaaaa</p></blockquote>





	There

Dia berdiri di sana. Matanya yang merah yang indah dan berkilap itu menatapku dari kejauhan seolah terus mengawasi dan tak melepaskan pandangannya padaku barang sedetikpun. Tubuhnya bak bersembunyi dibalik besarnya batang pohon yang berada dalam radius 5 meter dariku. Poninya jatuh beberapa dan menutupi dahinya serta hampir menutupi kelereng tajamnya. Warna mahkotanya juga merah. Merah. Sewarna darah yang kulihat kemarin.

.

.  
_Kemarin._

.

.  
_Saat aku melihat tubuhnya tergeletak bersimbah darah di depan mataku sendiri_

**Author's Note:**

> Saya ga tahu apa ini astagaaaa


End file.
